


BIG CITY RODEO-墨子Sumi

by sumiiii0613



Category: Generations from Exile Tribe (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24678823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumiiii0613/pseuds/sumiiii0613





	BIG CITY RODEO-墨子Sumi

*BCR世界观  
*原mv基础上有改动  
*ktkz有，其余团内cp应该是无  
*大概是严重ooc  
*自己产粮丰衣足食  
  
  
  
  
  
1.  
七辆兰博基尼飞速行驶在地下鲜为人知的车道上，宽阔的地下道很容易让第一次来的人迷失方向。  
七人轻车熟路地把车随意停在了霓虹灯闪烁着的不知名店面门口。  
似乎是安装的某种烘托气氛用的机器，在他们到达的那刻，四周喷出了白色的烟雾，一时间笼罩住了人的身影。  
店内有些嘈杂的音乐声漏了出来，不过倒不让在场的任何一个人感到心烦意乱。  
走在簇拥的人群中间的是七位看起来年轻的男子。  
男子们的神态各异，不过眼神都像是找寻着猎物的猛虎一般。  
——穿过人潮之后，他们彼此之间交换着眼神，然后向不同的方向分散开来。  
  
  
  
  
  
2.  
名为数原的男子此刻面对自己身边簇拥的被称作“女性”的恐怖生物稍微有些感到不知所措，但还是有模有样地学着面前人的手法，只不过学来的东西生硬得不行，让人看了发笑，又让人禁不住感叹这居然是个只有嘴皮子功夫的纯良青年。  
相比，对面的片寄则是作慵懒状躺在酒红色的沙发上，眼神不避讳地肆意放在他想看的部位上，喝着从西装革履的服务员手上的盘子里端来的各式高级酒类。  
“我说，龙友。”  
片寄一口饮下杯中的烈酒，喉结也跟着上下运动了一番。他把酒杯放在面前的玻璃桌上，玻璃杯上映照出周边灯红酒绿的场景和数原无奈的脸。  
两人对视着，呈现出的却是两种不同的状态。  
“你到底是为了什么才来这里的啊？”  
片寄一手撑在沙发上，头靠在手上，对数原露出饶有兴致的眼神，似乎是很期待对方的回答，却又对对方有些不耐烦。  
“嘛...”  
数原拿起片寄放在桌上的酒杯，嘴角微微上扬。  
他细细观赏着酒杯映出的周边景象，心里感叹了千百遍“这个地方真是太糟糕了”之后，向身旁待机的服务员举起酒杯，暗黄的酒色缓缓流入杯中，一点点冲淡了杯子上原有的五光十色。  
“果然还是因为有趣吧。”  
“不过我对女性苦手这一点，你应该再清楚不过了吧？”  
数原的眼神始终停留在片寄身上，把杯中的酒囫囵吞枣似地咽下之后，他将杯子推到了靠近片寄所在的那一边。  
“这个回答，”片寄微微弯腰，伸出手停住了杯子的继续运动，“真是幸好你身旁的女孩子们听不懂日语啊。”  
“大概是这样吧。”  
数原觉得平常看起来端正的片寄，现在的这副样子也的确很有趣。  
  
  
  
  
  
3.  
各色的光束打在地板上，被这些光束所笼罩住的人带着耳机站在大厅中央，脸上不时露出俏皮的少年般的表情。  
——但他这副表情却和普通的少年又不同，毕竟没有哪个正在思春期的少年会大胆地在众目睽睽之下炫耀自己健康的肉身。  
他披着的那件外套也由黑白色的线条组成，倒的确与现在的气氛相融。  
只不过称其为“外套”似乎不太得当，因为它既不需要起到挡风保暖的作用，也没有遮住上半身任何一点平常不该被看到的部分。  
白滨在台中央，手指在设备上灵活地移动，同时也随着音乐尽情上下跳动着。  
耳机歪歪扭扭地挂在他白皙的脖颈。他看着台下人的高涨热情，难得地感觉到了自己存在的价值。  
于是气氛被炒得越来越高涨，等到白滨自己再次意识到的时候，他已经成为了整个舞台的中心。  
他深深地为自己有这样的重要地位感到愉快。  
  
  
  
  
  
4.  
大摞红黑色的赌币摆在了金发少年的面前。  
他与身边的黑人女性击了个掌，脸上的笑似乎还是那种好学生的笑容。  
他保持着微笑的表情，用给人感觉真诚的眼光打量着身边的人，而那些人却返还给他以怨恨的目光，那些人后来通常是气愤得站不住脚，自行离开。  
小森转过头，看着面前离开的不知道第几批人，无奈地对着那位看起来像是赌场管理人的女性摊了摊手。  
100连胜。  
小森无聊地耍着那些赌币，期待着下一个来挑战他的人。  
他也并不知道自己赌博的才能究竟是哪处习得的，不过他明白“既来之则安之”的道理，所以也并没有对这个给予他奇怪才能的世界下什么怨咒。  
学会了接受现实之后，小森的日子似乎就变得稍微比起以前来快活那么一些了。  
“我也终于能体会到独孤求败的感觉了吗...”  
小森整个人趴在桌上，呆呆地望着被自己轻轻一推就散落得各处都是的赌币，闭着眼睛，嘴角微微上扬。  
  
  
  
  
  
5.  
佐野总是这几人中最漫无目的的一个。  
不过细想，他总是会对奇怪的事物感兴趣这一点，就足够作为支撑他跟着那帮人一起到这个地方鬼混的理由了。  
于是当他看见那个和式装修的房间的时候，也是出于天生的好奇心才走了进去。  
不出所料的日式典雅装潢并没有什么让佐野感到惊喜的地方，进门前他嘴角好不容易出现的弧度也对这过于普通的景象感到不屑重新垂了下来。  
他抱着最后一丝希望走到了那两个在沏茶的女子身边，大概是一番询问之后，佐野的脸上重新放了光。  
和身穿红色和服的女子们一同舞蹈的时候，佐野的表情依旧让人捉摸不透。  
虽然对女性没什么兴趣，但是似乎跳舞让佐野变得很开心。  
他举起不知什么时候摆在茶桌上不应景的高脚酒杯，只抿了一口酒味就放下了杯子。  
那张稚气未脱的童颜上难得地绽放了笑颜。  
“我以后，说不定能一直跳舞下去。”  
露出了孩子般天真笑容的佐野这样说着。  
  
  
  
  
  
6.  
店内某个小小的吧台边上，玻璃制的台面清晰地照出一男一女愉快的聊天场景。  
如果不是四周吵闹的环境和昏暗的光线，大概只会让旁人以为他们是一对正常的情侣。  
中务把酒杯推到对方面前，随即又从自己胸前的西装口袋里抽出一张黑色的卡。  
对面的女孩懂了什么，点了点头，调整了坐姿开始没话找话地和中务聊起天来。  
虽然中务被吐槽过不下五百次“纯良”，但其他几个人也实在没想到他能纯良到这个程度。  
用一张会员卡只为了和自己喜欢的女孩聊天，这听着大概是个带有浓重悲剧色彩的爱情故事。  
然而中务的确这么做了，不如说，他来到这里的目的一直就只有这一个，以至于让人想怀疑他到底是为了什么才到这样的场所来的。  
可悲的是，女孩始终没有把中务当作客户以外的人来看过，虽然熟悉了之后觉得他是个不错的人，但“交往”之类的想法一次也没在脑内闪出过。  
中务总算是感到郁闷，在今天终于放弃了这段莫名其妙的单相思。  
最中央的舞池中出现了中务的身影，他一个人孤独地寻找着能够依托的人。  
眼神无意间放在了某个在舞台中央跳着舞的女孩身上，视线交流之后，女孩走下台来邀请中务共舞。  
太容易的一见钟情绝对不是什么好事情。  
中务这样想着，暂时性地抛却了目前的失恋低潮，最终还是选择回归了酒池肉林的盛会之中。  
  
  
  
  
  
7.  
有时为了维持生计，Mandy也不得不接一些奇奇怪怪的拍摄。  
已经不会再有任何羞耻感地脱去了上衣之后，按照要求把外套半脱，非常明显的擦边球风格。  
他不清楚这次的摄影为什么会在自己最熟悉的这里进行。  
或许是那些人里有谁插手了吧。  
Mandy这么想着，按照指示变换着姿势和角度。  
之前的他为什么要来这里呢？可能只是为了找个相对“清净”的地方喝喝酒解解闷罢了。  
“清净”都是相对而言的，对Mandy来说，最好的清净就是让他隐没在人群的浪潮之中，在微醺状态下欣赏自己想看到的景色。  
——当然，说是微醺，其实已经快到酗酒的程度了。  
接下来要拍摄的似乎是短片，按照导演的讲解他本应和那名女性舞者有更多肢体接触的，但他却下意识地避免了更多擦边球的出现。  
不知道为什么保留了自己仅存的良知，明明就那样按照自己喜欢的方式生活着也可以的。  
——果然还是做不到那种超脱现实的潇洒。  
Mandy这么对自己说。  
  
  
  
  
  
8.  
月色逐渐被刺眼的日光所遮盖，现在的话要非常仔细地盯着看，才能勉强认出一点月亮的轮廓来。  
在这里喝得烂醉是常态了。  
镜子前，片寄整了整勒得脖子有些瘙痒的领带，扣上西装外套的其中一颗扣子，大步走向门口。  
七辆车被整齐地停放在了路边，其中的六辆旁都站着一个人。  
片寄笑了笑，拉开车门坐上了驾驶座。  
其他几人也都做出相同的动作，回过神来才发现他们都穿着几乎一模一样的西装。  
待踩下油门，无聊的新一天又要开始了。


End file.
